1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing instrument that employs a removable ink cartridge and, more specifically, relate to the means for loading and unloading the cartridge into and out of the writing instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Writing instruments comprising a main body running in a longitudinal direction between a first end and a second end, a writing tip being positioned substantially at the first end, a cartridge containing ink, and a rear loading body having an elongate housing running in a loading direction between a first end and a second end, the housing accepting the cartridge and having, at the first end, an access opening to allow the cartridge to be inserted into the housing or extracted, in the customary manner, are known.